HATE FOR LOVE KAI AND HILARY
by Pokemist
Summary: Due to some misunderstandings the most lovable couple seprates and after a long time meets again. the fanfic about a hate converted to love.
1. REUNION

**THE BITRAYED COUPLE**

 **SUMMARY-** _the misunderstanding lead to the separation of a Russian prince kai and his princess both love each other but after kai sees hilary with tyson and leaves the team start hating each other._

As the seperation of kai and hilary took place they both start hating each other. One day the secetary of kai said in low voice "sir i have a bad news for you, your girlfriend i mean ex is waiting for you." Kai was shocked and quikly opens the door. Hilary says" how nice to see you again,unfortunately for you i am your new team coach making it stronger" Kai replied " oh sorry to hurt you miss but i dont want to take risk again, you know what I am talking about ".hilary smiles and says"is it really,whatever, you have to come by 9:00 pm on stadium,thanks for your kind service".Kai shuts the door and goes to his does not cry but he really feels bad for what had happened with morning all team members came on see hilary goes to her says"Hey miss dont even think of making me fool".Hilary replies"oh,kai have you ever thought of you, you are already a fool". Getting irritated with this comment of hilarykai makes an announcement in order to make her feel guilty that at reunion party he will take hilary with her to take his trophy and sees him angrily and goes.

Ray knows everything and in anger he also day all the people were talking about them fighting with each other,as like they have a big secret between comes and says to Ray teach your friend the right or he will be enters and says to hilary"you will be coming dear,or i will tell your friends that you are my ex. Kai blackmails Hilary and suddenly Hilary makes an anouncement"everybody listen i know you are talking about us and you are totally right because i have a secret to tell you so no one can blackmail me,i and kai was boyfriend and girlfriend, i hope you alredy know it". tears came in kais eye as he never wanted this to be revealed like this. hilary goes from there and cries.

i know you will be thinking that why they are seperated and why they are like will be revealed as chapter goes by.


	2. HOW IT FEELS

**This is going to be interesting they feel again the love for each other but do not express it.**

On next day they reach reach beach decided to practice there. Hilary was standing alone at the corner suddenly a man come and says in a flirting tone " hey girl do you want a ice creame with me or directly want to go to my room" Hilary angrily says " be in your limits or I will throw you out" that man again says " oh so cute my little innocent girl". Kai sees it and punch him on his nose saying " if you ever tried something like this with her I will rip you in pieces". They engage in a fight. Kai wound on his head and blood was coming out of his mouth. Hilary thinks _why he helped me out he really loves me or protecting me as I am a girl whatever it is he left me alone that day and now I hate him and will be hating forever._ However she sees injured kai and says "you should not get into a fight with him I am solving the matter so why interrupted in between". Kai says to her without any emotion " I never let you in danger and doesn't wanted to". Hilary surprisingly says "only me?". Kai " no….i mean …yes if you are my wife and no if you are a stranger and I like stranger so that I will never again get my heart broken". Hilary says " I don't even care". Kai coldly says before going "you never cared". Hilary angrily shutters in her mind. At kai's home he was thinking that why he rescued her again. He then goes goes to his room sees album and remembers his sweet memory with Hilary and feels upset. Suddenly Tyson called kai " hey kai get down I have a surprise for you"

 **Surprise is waiting for you guys just get ready next chapter will be interesting than this they will be alone it is just a hint think think and wait for next update and keep giving reviews..**


	3. KAI'S CONFESSION

Tyson says from front door of apartment "come down fast I have a great surprise for you". Kai quickly goes to closet and changes his clothes. He opens the door. Tyson shouts "you took so long, is anyone there with you maybe your sweetheart". Kai says "just shut up". Tyson says in a taunting way "I don't believe you maybe you are chilling or doing something else, who knows". Kai angrily says "what is your surprise I hope it will be good". Tyson says "today you have a day off the practice so enjoy!". Kai surprisingly says "why?". Tyson answered "I don't know ray decided it". Tyson goes from there with a big grin. Kai closes his apartment and goes for a walk down the streets. Suddenly he saws Hilary coming towards him. Hilary stood close to kai and says "tala engaged in a fight and is badly injured, he is in hospital for two days and you even not gone to see him because I am in your team and you don't even cares how foolish friend you are." Kai in a sad tone says "I don't know this if I was, I gone to see him". Hilary replies back "have you talked to him from last month". Kai sees Hilary and rushes to hospital after coming back from hospital he drank so much and goes to Hilary's house ringing the bell. Her mother opens the door and says " oh kai please come inside" and calls Hilary. He was totally drunk and not even able to stand so hilary's mother decided that kai will be sleeping in her room. In his dreams he says "I love you Hilary why you left me I am now alone and has a hatered towards you, I will never forgive you in my life". By hearing these words Hilary

 **In next chapter you will know how Hilary reacts and what she do. It is sure that it is not normal so keep reading and don't forget to give reviews.**


	4. HILARY'S FEELINGS

Hilary shocked and thinks _I love you to kai but after our separation I didn't want to trust you anymore._ hilary sleeps on the couch wheras kai was lying on the bed. Kai wakes early and brush his teeth with hilary's brush unknowingly. Hilary wakes and see kai brushing his teeth. She goes near him and says angrily " kai this is my brush". Kai says "what" in antonishment. Hilary replies "yes mr. hiwatari". Kai cleans his mouth and says " what are you doing in my house Hilary". Hilary angrily replies " see properly this is my house". Kai remembers. He goes to hilary's mother ans says "sorry to disturb you" and goes. Hilary sees kai's brush and brushes with that only. She gets ready and goes to beach. All the teammates says to her except kai " happy birthaday Hilary". Hilary smiles to all. Tyson says "since we all have to practice , kai will be taking you to see a movie". Kai replies " I have to practice I can't take her". ray says "you are the strongest of all you should take her". seeing them begging he says yes. Tyson says "kai and Hilary together for a movie how romantic". Hilary blushes. Kai annoyingly says "shut your mouth". While walking to the theatre Hilary asks kai to break the silence "have you any girlfriend after you left me". Kai replies "no". kai asks "have you ever dated a boy". Hilary replies blushing "only you". Meanwhile they reaches theatre. Kai asks the receptionist to give two tickets of any movie except horror as he knows Hilary has fear of horror movies. Receptionist answers "sorry sir is but there only one movie playing now that is horror". Hilary thinks _he still remembers however I should not behave like child in front of him_ and says "I will manage, I am matured now". Kai says "ok then". They sits in middle of theatre and movie starts. The horror tune starts with all cutting ripping ghosts and all. Hilary frightens and jumps on kai. Kai blushes. Hilary bury her face under his chest and hugs tightly because of fear. Kai says "its ok there is no one going to hurt you, it is just a movie". horror tune repeats and hugs kai more tightly. Kai sees tears rolling out of her eyes, picks her and take her out of the theatre. Hilary says in a frightened tone " s-s-sorry kai". Kai replies "its ok to me". Kai sees the clock and says "its too late we should go home now". Hilary says yes. Kai drops to her to her home but it was locked.

 **So what is going to be appened did kai ask her to her house or her parents will come. For this you have to wait for my next update keep reviewing and reading. Enjoy your day!**


	5. DESTINY

Kai says "you can come with me in my apartment". Hilary blushes and says "it will be little awkward". Kai replies "we sleep separately, you on bed and I will sleep on couch". Hilary says "thanks". Kai took Hilary in his limo to his apartment. Kai opens the door and says "if you have any problem then tell me". Hilary nodded. Kai taking out his shirt sleeps on couch. Hilary sleeps on bed. in midnight kai wore his shirt and sits on couch. Suddenly Hilary awakes. She knows kai is unable to sleep on couch says "if you have no problem you can sleep with me…I mean…on bed….seperately. this time kai blushes and says "will you be ok with that….i mean….feeling awkward and….just I am confirming". Hilary joked "it will be ok until you touch me, I will slap you as I use to do before…I meen with everyone". Kai says "everyone try to touch you". Hilary feeling shameful says "noooo". Kai says while laughing but not loudly " I am just joking". Kai comes to bed and sleeps. On next morning kai sees Hilary's arm was on him and she was too close to him. Kai without disturbing Hilary gets up and goes to bathroom. Hilary gets up unknowingly that kai is in bathrooms opens the door [ by mistake door is left open] and sees kai taking bath. Hilary blushes and quickly shuts the door and says "s-s-sorry kai by mistake I opened the door". Kai and says "you should knock first". Kai wearing clothes comes out of bathroom says "now it is open to you". Hilary goes and out wearing her clothes. They both goes to beach not even saying a single word. At beach they don't talk to each other. Tyson asked kai "have you done something interesting like just getting to her and all". Kai replies "

 **I know you are thinking that what will kai say and will they ever talk to each other or be silent just like this. For sure it is going to be interesting just keep reading and don't forget to give reviews. Have a nice day!**


	6. MISUNDERSTANDINGS AGAIN

Kai replies "nothing". Ray asks kai with a big grin "is it really or you don't want to tell us". Kai goes and start practicing with his bey. All the baybladers goes home . Hilary is sitting on bench. It was 7:40 and kai is still practicing. Kai sees Hilary and says "you should go now all of them already gone home". Hilary smiles and says "its ok I wait for you". Kai took his draunzer and start going. Hilary starts to follow him. Kai turns back confused "what happened your behavior is little awkward". Hilary replies "I just wanted to say that today morning…I really don't mean it". Kai replies "I know". After 15 minutes silence kai again says "you are pretty good why don't you make a boyfriend". Hilary blushes and says "even our relationship is broken I don't want any boyfriend except you but its not possible". Kai shocks and says "if you don't have any boyfriend what Tyson…..i mean….you and he are best childhood friends". Hilary replies "he is too childish for me". Meanwhile they reach hilary's home and Hilary goes. Kai thinks during his way back to his home _she is not just telling me I saw them both hugging and confessing their feelings when I left her and she left me"._ On the other hand Hilary thinks _he left me alone I loved him but he doesn't I know he also was hurt but why he does that._ On next morning Hilary meets Tyson. Tyson says to her "you like kai you have feelings again for him". Hilary replies with a blush "its not true". At the moment kai suddenly comes and start listening their talks. Tyson says "I know you have feelings just tell me truth is it". Hilary blushes and says "yes". Tyson asks "and what are they". Hilary replies "love". They hug each other. Kai sees it and was in anger. his heart has broken again but this time he is not going to be quit.

 **Are you thinking what will be kai's reaction will they solves up the issue or just hate each other as they did before. I don't know or I do? Well to know what is going to be happen keep reading and reviewing.**


	7. YOU LEFT ME, I LEFT YOU

Kai was in anger at same time he was crying. Tears were rolling out of his eyes. Kai angrily says "Hilary you lied to me, you can say truth to me why you did that". Tears were rolling off his cheeks. For the first time kai was crying in front of anybody. Hilary was shocked. She doesn't know what was going there. Little confused Hilary replies "kai are you mad or something? What are you talking about?". Kai wiped his tears and put off his scarf. He comes towards Hilary "you lied to me, you love Tyson". Hilary understands what was going on. she angrily replies "you are a idiot, you are a jerk". Kai claps. His hands was shaking. His was with mixed emotions. He doesn't know what to do. He says "Hilary wow its interesting, preventing your new boyfriend pretty impressive". Tears was again rolling out of his eyes. He goes. Tyson doesn't wants to say anything so he was already gone. After kai goes Hilary cries bitterly. She ran towards her apartment and hugs her mother. Her mother asks "what happened dear, why are you crying?". Hilary wipes her tears and says "kai he again left me, he thinks I love Tyson, he is a cheater mom". Her mother puts hands on hilary's shoulder and says " 8 years back kai was hurt because of misunderstandings occurred. The situation you suffered once, he was suffering two times. Dear I know this was wrong but you should think of him, how he feels". Hilary knows she was wrong but she doesn't wanted to accept it. She angrily says "it was all his mistakes an goes. Suddenly a message came to her cellphone. It was written _Hilary I hate you and you hates me, so I decided to go away from here. I wish I never meet again to you. I am saying truth, I start to like you again, and it was a really a big mistake. However we will never meet again. I want your reply about it. Its not that way if you say no I will stop, but as a gentleman I should ask ladies first. See you never._ hilary smiles and types the message _I give the permission mister. Its now all over_ _ **you left me, I left you.**_ Kai sees it and smiles. He was walking towards airport and sees

 **What kai sees. I knew that you were thinking that they will never meet again but its not so. Well, the things are going to so much read and review .**


	8. never meet, meets again

Kai sees a tall man walking with his four bodyguards. He soon recognizes the man. That was one who misbehaved with Hilary. He stooped there and listens their talks. They were saying

Sir why should not we kill that boy who was with that girl h..h… yeah Hilary?

No,I want that girl.

Sir but that boy fought with you.

Yes, but I want that girl got it?

Yes, yes sir.

Kai didn't know what their plan was. He rushes to hilary's apartment. He shouts "Hilary, come down". Hilary ignores it. Kai again says "Hilary I know you don't want to see me but you are in danger". Hilary slowly comes down, opens the door and says "you got another way to hurt me". Kai angrily says "Hilary just shut up". He holds her arm and take to her in the kitten where Hilary's mother was preparing food. Kai says to hilary's mother "can I stay here for a weak, Hilary is in danger and….". Hilary's mother says "yeah of course, you are my son". Hilary gets irritated and goes to her room. Kai follows her. he sees his scarf that he gave to Hilary was kept in case. E doesn't want to show his love for Hilary he says "hilary you still kept those memories of me". Hilary shouts "get out of my room". Kai seesa tears in her ruby eyes. He says "I does hurt you?". Hilary says "every day of my life". Kai sees her and says " I am….i….i am sorry, I don't want to hurt you, I love you". Hilary sees back and says "really? Why you left me alone that day and now again". Kai replies with little tears "I saw you with Tyson..you loved Tyson and i…..i want to see you happy". Hilary holds his hands and says "that's not true". Kai pulls his hand and says " I saw you saying that you have feelings for him and that are love". Tears were rolling out of his eyes. Hilay says "but.". Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock of door. Hilary's mother comes and says " that man is here they want Hilary, please save her". kai suddenly goes down and sees that man with his bodyguards. He fights with them. He was fully bleeding. Hilary secretly sees him. She comes and says "kai are you ok?". Kai replies "go from here". Hilary says with tears " I can't". kai shots while fighting "why?". Hilary shouts " 'cause I love you". Kai says in a surprising tone " relly?. He gets some more energy to fight. He defeats them but was badly injured.


End file.
